Spooks: A New Memeber?
by Harri B
Summary: Instead of a son Adam has a teenage daughter, Jessica, What will happen when she finds out the truth about Adam and what will happen when she is forced to swallow her pride and go undercover for MI5 to save the UK from terroists?
1. Morning Fight

Spooks: A new memeber

Disclaimer: Spooks doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC and all the producers an cast and crew at Spooks.

A/N: Instead of having a son Adam has a teenager daughter called Jessica, what happens when she finds out excatly what her father does and what will happen to her when she is forced to save the team?

It was a stormy morning over London Adam Carter paced his flat "Jessica! If your not ready in 5 minutes..."

Jessica Carter stumbled into the passage carrying a massive island "Sorry, had to wait until the boat's were stuck"

Adam had a confused look on his face "What is that?" he pointed at the island

"Mount Fiji" replied Jessica

Adam shook his head "O.k. I'm going to be late if we don't leave now"

Jessica's face dropped "We can't make you late then, can we?" she walked out the door followed by Adam.

Adam was driving, he glanced at his daughter who was staring straight ahead he cleared his throat "Hows school?"

"Fantastic" muttered Jessica

Adam tapped his fingers on the steering wheel "I'm going to contact the agency today, to find you a new sitter"

Jessica rolled her eyes "Super" she said

"I'm trying" snapped Adam

"Trying? You wouldn't know trying if it slapped you in the face" snapped Jessica

"What do you want me to do Jess? I'm trying to have a conversation with you, but your the one who pushes me away"

"I'm the one who pushes you away? You care more about your work than you do about me, admit it you prefer work to hanging out with me!

"Your my daughter and I love you..."

"Whatever" muttered Jessica

Adam pulled the car to a stop and Jessica got out "Jess" he called

She turned "Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Love you to" Adam drove off

A/N: O.K. everyone, this is my first spooks fanfic and if you want more I need reviews! Thanks Harri B


	2. Man to Man

Spooks: A new memeber

Disclaimer: Spooks doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC and all the producers and cast and crew at Spooks.

A\N: If anyone would like to beta this story, just leave me a message! Sorry it's taken so long to update!

_Thames house, 9.16 am_

Harry, Adam, Zaf, Connie, Ros, Jo, Malcolm and the new memeber of the team Ben were sitting around discussing the new mission.

"This is Arthur Johnson, on the left is his wife Helen and their son Logan. On the surface he seems like a legitmate business man but we know behind that facade he is one of the main contributers to a Librya group named Disease".

"Disease?" asked Jo "Are they serious?"

"They are extremley dangerous, there are terroists, hoping to set up a cell here in the U.K. but that is not going to happen, Malcolm, Ben and Jo I want constant survallince on all of them,".

"O.k." they both said.

"Zaf, Ros, Connie see what else you can dig up on them."

"Sure" they all said.

"Adam, Can I have a word? In private?"

The rest of the team walked out, Harry looked at Adam "What's wrong Adam?"

"Nothing" said Adam

Harry looked at him "I know you better than that"

"It's Jessica,".

"Is she o.k?".

"I'm trying to get through to her, talk to her, but she seems not to care. It's like she's pushing me away and I don't know how to get close to her".

"She's a teenager Adam"

"I wish that was the case, that she's just being difficult. But it's like we don't have that father-daughter connection anymore". Admitted Adam

Harry looked at Adam and saw the concern on his face " Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"No thanks Harry" said Adam "I'll leave it for the minute"

"O.k." said Harry "Adam, I need you to go undercover for a few days"

Adam looked at Harry "I can't leave Jessica on her own"

"Have you found a new person to look after her?"

"Not yet" admitted Adam "I guess I could get Fiona's parents to look after her, it's just I don't like asking them since..."

"Fiona died?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Adam

"I'll get someone to stay with her."

"Thanks Harry, How long will I be gone?"

"A week" said Harry

"O.K" said Adam turning to face the door

"Adam." said Harry

He turned "Yes?" he asked

"If you or Jess needs to talk, I'm here"

"Thanks, Harry." He said walking out.

Harry sighed. He picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Prime minister, please."

A\N: Hope you all liked. Hit the review button.


	3. problems of the heart

**Spooks: A new member**

**Disclaimer: Spooks doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC and all the producers and cast and crew at Spooks.**

**A\N: If anyone would like to beta this story, just leave me a message! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Who saw last night's episode? It was so cool!**

_Jessica's school_

"Hey Jess, what's the weather forecast for this weekend?" Sarah asked

"How would I know?" Jess asked

"Because you look like a wet weekend," Sarah commented biting into her burger. "What's wrong?"

"My dad." Jess softly said

"What did he do?" Sarah asked intrigued

"He said he is trying to get to know me, but he is also looking for another babysitter for me."

"You're 17, doesn't you're father get you don't need a babysitter?"

"No, he loves his work more than he loves me."

"Jess, you're father loves you, maybe he just doesn't know how to show it."

"I know, but I also know he's hiding something."

"Like what?" Sarah asked intrigued

"I don't know," Jess said defiantly. "But I intend to find out."

_Thames house_

"Hi." Connie said walking into Harry's office

Harry looked up and smiled when realized it was Connie.

"Hello." He said

"Jo said you wanted to see me?"

"I need to send Adam undercover; would you be available to keep an eye on his daughter Jessica for a couple of days?" he asked

"Of course," Connie replied.

"Good, Adam's leaving tonight."

"O.K." Connie said

"Connie, would you like to get some lunch together?"

"I don't know." Connie said

"It's o.k. if you're busy." Harry said trying to pretend Connie's rejection wouldn't hurt him.

"I need to go home and get my stuff."

"That's fine," Harry said.

"Bye," Connie said walking out.

Harry watched as the door closed and felt a pain of heartache.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review and here is the preview of chapter 4.**

"Jessica!"

"Just go! Have a nice trip!" Shouted Jess rushing up the stairs.

Adam saw the picture of his wife and him and Jessica when she was four, all smiling and happy and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how happy they all were.

**A\N: Please review!**


	4. Leaving for the business trip

**Spooks: A new member**

**Disclaimer: Spooks doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC and all the producers and cast and crew at Spooks.**

**A\N: Sorry it's taken so long to update****, I've just turned 18 and between that, college work, updating my other stories and other things**** to deal with! So please accept my apologies! Anyway has anyone else heard the rumour that Rupert Penry-Jones (Adam) will be leaving at the end of this series? At the end will be a preview of chapter 5.**

_Adam Carter's house_

Jess walked into her house to find Adam standing there.

"Dad? You're home early," Jess said shocked to see Adam standing there.

"I have to go on a business trip to Vienna," Adam said staring at his daughter.

"Another trip?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"A friend of mine, Connie will stay with you," Adam said glancing at his watch.

"I can't believe you're going on another trip, do you hate me or something?" Jess asked staring into Adam's eyes.

"Jessica!"

"Just go! Have a nice trip!" shouted Jess rushing up the stairs.

Adam saw the picture of his wife and him and Jessica when she was four, all smiling and happy and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how happy they all were. He was pulled out of thought when somebody knocked at the door. He opened the door to find Connie standing there.

"Hi Connie, please come in," Adam said.

"Thank you," Connie said walking in. "Nice flat, so where is your daughter?" she asked.

"Jessica, Connie is here. Can you please come down," Adam said shouting up the stairs.

"I'm here," Jessica said appearing.

"Jessica, I would like you to meet a colleague of mine, Connie James. Connie this is my daughter, Jessica."

"Hello," Connie said.

"Hi," Jessica said.

"I have to go, be a good kid. Thanks for this Connie," Adam said.

"You're welcome," Connie said.

"Bye," Adam said walking out.

"Bye," Jessica quietly said not knowing Connie was watching her with a feeling of sadness.

_Later that night,_

Jessica was washing up, while Connie did the drying.

"Connie," Jessica asked.

"Yes?" Connie asked drying up the knives and forks.

"You work with my father right?" Jessica asked.

"I do," Connie said.

"What do you do?"

"Um, I'm a nurse," Connie quickly said.

"That's a nice job," Jess said.

_2 hours later,_

Jessica was talking on IM to Sarah.

_Nintendo ds babe: Hey Sarah_

_Prada is my life: Hey Jess, what's wrong?_

_Nintendo ds babe: He lied_

_Prada is my life: About what???_

_Nintendo ds babe: He told me that he worked in a bank, his friend who works with him told me she was a nurse._

_Prada is my life: Why lie about what he does?_

_Nintendo ds babe: I don't know, but I am going to find out truly what my father does._

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 5.**

"Come on," Jess said furiously typing into Adam's laptop.

After another hour, Jess finally managed to hack into Adam's laptop and was shocked with the information in front of her.

"No, he can't be," she said in disbelief.

**A\N: Has Jessica found out Adam's true identity? Well if you want to know hit the review button.**


	5. The truth finally revealed?

**Disclaimer: Spooks doesn't belong to me, it belongs to BBC and all the producers and cast and crew at Spooks.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minute, so updates will be rare until July. Also just to let you all know Rupert Penry-Jones will be leaving halfway through series 7! Good luck Rupert, you'll be missed! Also I know Zaf is dead, but for the purpose of this fan fic, he's alive. At the end will be a preview of chapter 6, so enjoy!**

_Adam Carter's house,_

Jess walked into her house to find it empty.

"Connie?" she shouted double-checking the house was empty, before she rushed to one of the cupboards in the kitchen, opened it and pulled out Adam's laptop. She had been trying unsuccessfully to hack into it, to see if it revealed any hints about what Adam truly did.

She placed the laptop down on the table and turned it on. This was going to be the _last _time; she would try and hack into it. Hopefully, this attempt would be more successful than the last.

* * *

At the same time Jess was trying to hack into Adam's laptop, Adam was staring out of the window of his fake office at Saint Paul's cathedral. The door opened and Jo walked in carrying some folders.

"Hey Adam, you'd never believe what Zaf has found," she happily said as she handed him the folder.

Adam opened the file, curious to see what had got the younger spook so happy and skimmed the information in front of him.

"So, his son is the leader of a group that are apparently street dancers. They compete in competitions, but it could just be a front for Arthur to send money to Disease," Jo commented.

"Using his son's group, it's not the first time someone would use a member of their own family as a front to finance terrorism," Adam stated. "We need to get someone in there."

"I agree. Harry told me to tell you that the CIA is on their way over to work with us," Jo spoke with a hint of distrust in her voice.

"What do they want?" Adam asked his attention fully on Jo.

"They have been running searches on Arthur and his family. They have an operation running on him and want to work with us, so they are coming over and we have to be on our best behaviour," she sarcastically said.

Suddenly Ros voice came through the speaker on Adam's desk.

"Mr. Green, Mr. Johnson is here to see you."

"Please, show him in," Adam said rubbing a hand over his face before the door opened and Ros walked in with Arthur.

"Mr. Johnson, pleasure to meet you," Adam said stepping forward with his arm outstretched hand, as Ros and Jo left the room shutting the door behind them. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Green,"

Arthur Johnson politely said taking Adam's hand.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" Adam asked sitting down nodding at the chair in front of him.

Arthur slid into the chair that Adam has nodded at.

"I don't actually know why I am here," Arthur admitted.

"Mr Johnson, I am interested in donating money to Liberian organizations and when I was making inquires about where to best invest my money, your name came up and they said I should talk to you," Adam said watching as Arthur's body relaxed a bit more.

"There is this one group I've heard of that are supposed to be good, they are called Disease, I don't know what they do, but they are supposed to be the best Liberian organization," Arthur said.

"Please Mr. Johnson, do tell me more..." Adam replied leaning forward in his seat as Arthur began speaking again.

* * *

A couple of days later, Adam walked into his house, feeling frustrated. Arthur hadn't told them anything they didn't know, the CIA were arriving in two days and they were no closer to identifying all the member's of Logan's dance group. He stopped abruptly when he saw Jessica standing there, zipping up her coat and a holdall next to her.

"Jessica, what is going on?" Adam asked.

Jess didn't respond as she picked up the holdall.

"Jessica, I'm waiting for an answer," Adam said watching as his daughter spun around to face him, an angry expression on her face.

"So am I," she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked confused.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jessica asked staring into Adam's eyes.

"I never lied to you," Adam stated, still unsure of exactly what Jessica meant.

"Bull! I know dad, the game is over! I know you work for MI5 and you're a freaking spook! I know mum didn't die in a car crash, like you told me; she was shot dead in the line of duty. She also worked for MI5. Why have you never told me?" Jess shouted at Adam, through tears.

Adam stared at his daughter stunned that she had figured out the truth for a moment, before speaking. "How did you find out?"

"I hacked into your laptop, and then I hacked into the portal for MI5," she spat. "I then went through the personal files."

"Jessica, this is serious, we need to talk," Adam said moving closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Jessica shouted backing up. "I'm going to Sarah's, because at this precise moment I don't know what I believe or if you are actually my father."

"Don't say that, I am your father. I know I've lied, but all I've tried to do is protect you. I'm sorry," Adam said watching as more tears rolled down his daughter's face.

"Jessica, you can't tell anyone what you've read, who I am or anything that you saw on the laptop."

"I won't. I'm going to Sarah's now," Jess said walking past him.

"Jessica, wait!" Adam loudly said.

Jess spun around on her heel.

"I love you, I am so sorry," Adam softly spoke.

"I know," Jess coldly said before turning back and walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

**A\N: So Jessica knows! How will the other Spooks and Harry react to this news? Here is a preview of chapter 6.**

"Adam, what is going on? Your asking Malcolm about breaking into MI5 computers, you were late this morning, you look like you've hardly slept and you've snapped at nearly everyone who has crossed your path. Now what is the matter?" Harry asked glaring at Adam who was sitting in front of him.

"She knows Harry," Adam quietly said.

"Who knows what?" Harry asked confused.

"Jessica. She knows about MI5, she knows I'm a spook," Adam said watching as Harry's confused expression turned to shock.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"At the British Library, according to her friend Sarah," Adam replied.

Harry picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"We have a code red. Jessica Carter, she's at the British Library, I want her brought in immediately," he snapped before placing the phone on the hook.

"Harry?" Adam asked.

"She's my goddaughter Adam, the stuff she has probably accessed will leave her as a potential target for other spy organisations, I'm bringing her in for the whole nation's safety," he said before picking up the phone once again.

"Malcolm, gather the team. We have a problem."

**A\N: So Harry is bringing Jessica in. Will she come quietly? How will she react to the grid? How will the CIA react to her being there? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
